Chuck vs Cabin Fever
by gatorfan13
Summary: Casey is forced to step in when Chuck and Sarah's relationship starts to affect both of their jobs and family. What happens when Chuck and Sarah wake up in a strange place with no civilization around for miles? and they are forced to confornt their issues
1. The Plan

"Jackass!" Sarah yelled as they made their way back into the apartment complex.

"Oh, so now I'm a jackass because I was able to stop a bomb from blowing up…again…and your mad at me?" Chuck shot back.

"YES!" Sarah exclaimed. "You are not supposed to be putting yourself into dangerous situations like that! I-"

"Will you two shut up! It's 2am, I'm tired and it's been a long day. I am sick of this bickering bull shit you two have been doing for the past few months. Either find a way to get over it before I make you get over it!" Casey grumbled.

Chuck just looked at Casey and nodded, he didn't even turn to look at Sarah when he said "goodnight" and walked into his apartment while Casey pulled Sarah into his.

"You two are really starting to piss me off! What is your deal Walker?"

"My deal? He is the one putting himself in harms way, by disobeying orders."

Casey: "Yah, and your adding fuel to his fire! Maybe you should have asked for a reassignment back at Christmas!"

Sarah is stunned that Casey would even say such a thing. "It's not like that and you know it!" she called out.

"Walker, we both know that you have become more than a little attached to the Intersect. I have held out on saying anything because I was hoping that you two could come to some sort of arrangement so it wouldn't effect the job, but all you have done is pushed your feelings back and covered them up like you always do and that is effecting the mission more than anything. You either figure it out fast or I will take matters into my own hands!"

Sarah leaves the apartment with a conflicted mind, she knows Casey is right but so is she. Chuck should not be putting himself in situations like that; he is too valuable to the government for what he can do and to valuable to her for who he is.

She debates on whether or not she should try to resolve this now or wait till morning. She looks at the ground then back up and loses her breath when she sees Chuck in his window staring out at her. He was only doing what he thought was right and he saved hundreds of lives by defusing that bomb.

They stare at each other for God knows how long, that was another thing about their weird relationship…they both spoke volumes to each other through their eyes. Sarah's eyes were sad and apologetic while Chuck's were angry and confused. He took in a large breath then exhaled breaking eye contact to shut his lamp light off then disappeared from his window. Sarah closed her eyes and let out a long breath as well then left for her apartment.

They hadn't spoken in days, not since the debriefing where Beckman and Graham took Chuck's side and congratulated him on another successful mission. The anger in Sarah's face and eyes was obvious but she said nothing. Her attitude was affecting her work ethic at both of her jobs. At one point Casey walked over to the Wienerlicous to talk to Sarah and had to hold her back from beating Scooter down with a deep fry basket. Scooter suspended her for a week without pay and made the suggestion of anger management classes.

Chucks attitude wasn't any better. Big Mike was ready to kick his ass when he asked Chuck where Grimes was. Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and told him "if he got out of his office every once in a while and stopped eating all the Danishes maybe he would know!" He was then exiled to permanent duty in the cage, out of sight out of mind. Even at home Chuck snapped at Ellie when she asked if everything was ok, then retreated to his room slamming the door.

That was the last straw, Casey could care less when he argued with Walker, that was something he could play ref to but Chuck was screwing things up with his family and that was unacceptable,

Casey picked up his phone and made some arrangements. When he was done he made one last phone call.

General Beckman: Major Casey.

Casey: General, we have a problem.

Beckman: Does this have to do with the Intersect?

Casey: Yes Ma'am.

Beckman: What is it then?

Casey: General, I am requesting that you put our team out of commission for a few days so that we can straighten a few things regarding our teams arrangements.

Beckman: Major, I do not like the sound of this. What the hell is going on out there?

Casey: It's the relationship between Agent Walker and the Intersect Ma'am. He is disobeying her orders and they are clashing on missions and with their cover. I agree with Agent Walker that the Intersect needs to be able to follow our orders but since they cant come to a…arrangement, I am stepping in and taking control of the situation.

Beckman: Fine Casey, fix whatever needs to be fixed and contact me when we can be back up and running. Use whatever means necessary to resolve this. We can't afford for the Intersect to be out of commission for very long.

Casey: Thank you General, I already have everything set up.

Beckman: Good.

Casey closes his cell phone and has a devious grin on his face while he walks over to talk to Ellie. After knocking on the door to the apartment, Ellie answers with a half smile and empty hello.

Ellie: Chuck's not here right now. He said he had some computers to fix at work.

Casey: I know I just wanted to see if everything was ok. I could here you two argue and his door slam from my apartment. Is everything ok?

Ellie: I'm sorry John and no, not really. It's just Chuck has been acting different lately and it's got me worried about him.

They take a seat on the couch and Ellie looks like she is on the verge of tears.

Ellie: I just don't know what to do anymore?

Casey: Yeah, he and Wal… Sarah have been going at it lately and now they aren't even speaking. Big Mike banished Chuck to the cage and I had to keep Sarah from attacking her boss.

Ellie: What is going on with them, it's like one minute they are fine the next it's total chaos?

Casey: I don't know but I am sick and tired of it, which is why I need your help. I have a plan that will make them face their problems without any…distractions.

Ellie looks over at Casey with a firm face: What ever you need, I just want my brother back.

Casey smirks: "Good, because they are about embark on a forced vacation. I'm thinking someplace remote and deserted to help them focus on the problem. Hopefully they can get this resolved without killing each other in the process."

Ellie's eyes get really big but after a few minutes of listening to Casey explain his plan she fully agrees to help. She knew this would make Chuck and Sarah upset but it was for their own good.

Let the games begin!

Sarah was pacing around the apartment like a caged animal, alternating between sporadic cursing and throwing small objects. When her phone started to ring she had half a mind to launch it out the window, but she composed herself enough to answer it.

Sarah: Walker.

Casey: Walker listen, I have a contact that has some information about a Fulcrum cell in the Los Angeles area, you and I are going to meet him at 7 so be ready.

Sarah: 7… got it. Finally, something to take her mind off of things.

At the Buy More, Chuck was sitting in the cage pretending to fix computers. He just couldn't seem to concentrate. He was much too lost in his thoughts to notice that Ellie walked in through the back door.

Ellie: Chuck, I hate seeing you like this, and I know you don't want to tell me what's going on but I am worried about you.

Chuck: That's the thing sis, everyone is soooo worried about me that I can't do one thing without getting yelled at. I am not a little kid! This is my life damnit and I will go out and do something whenever I feel like it!

Ellie: No one is stopping you Chuck, but this…all of that pent up anger and aggression is not good for you. Come on, you and I are meeting Devon at the airport, his nephew is coming in to visit then we are all going to dinner.

Chuck: Ellie I'm really not in the mood for…

Ellie: Chuck this will be good for you, we haven't spent any time together and you don't need to be here alone wallowing, so get your stuff and I will be waiting for you out in the car.

He could tell by her tone that she was being sincere and was not in the mood for another argument. He gathered his jacket and walked out the store, placing his arm over Ellie's shoulder giving her a slight grin as they got into the car.

Ellie drove past the LAX turnoff and proceeded over to a small private airfield located just beyond the much larger airport. Chuck looked at her questionably.

Ellie shrugged. "This is where Devon told us to meet him."

Chuck nodded and they exited the car. There weren't many people around, just a flight crew preparing a Jet for take off. Chuck just stood there with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slouched over. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him and a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late" Casey said walking quickly towards Chuck.

"Casey what are you doing here?"

Before Casey answered Chuck's question, he felt a small poke in the side of his neck. Ellie had injected him with a strong sedative that knocked him right out. He fell into Casey's arms and Ellie let out a little gasp.

"He will be fine Ellie, by the time he wakes up a figures out what is going on he will realize that we are doing what is best for him."

Ellie just shook her head in agreement allowing a few tears to fall as Casey loaded Chuck onto the plane. She watched as it taxied down the runway and took off, praying to God that this works.


	2. What dreams may come

Eighteen hours later Chuck stirs in a bed with something wrapped tightly around his wrist

Eighteen hours later Chuck stirs in a bed with something wrapped tightly around his wrist. His eyes are blurry and his head is splitting but when he sits up he notices he is attached to something.

His eyes regain focus and he looks at his left wrist bound in one side of some handcuffs, as he follows the chain to the other side he sees a head of blonde hair laying next to him with her right wrist bound in the other side of the cuffs.

"What the hell?Sarah!Sarah wake up!"

Sarah groans at the loud noise coming from Chuck's mouth, no doubt because her head was splitting as well.

"Sarah, where are we and why are we handcuffed together and why did my sister drug me?"

"I don't know, all I remember was meeting Casey at the airport to meet a contact." Sarah groaned into her pillow.

"Could you wake up I am trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

"No, too early…and my head hurts."

"Fine, I will do it myself!"

Forgetting about the cuffs, he steps out of bed and falls to the ground when his forward momentum was stopped immediately by Sarah's dead weight. He managed to pull Sarah with him, a loud thud was heard as he hit the floor and an annoyed grunt came from Sarah when she suddenly found her way on top of him.

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength." He says with a sheepish grin on his face and tries to be sneaky placing his hand on her waist.

Sarah is not happy and pushes herself up off of him causing his smile to fade. She looks around the room trying to find something to get them out of the cuffs.

"You know this is exactly like a dream I had once but you weren't this grumpy and I had both of your hands in the cuffs on the bed (Sarah looks at him oddly) and I am just going to shut up now!

"Chuck lets just get out of these cuffs and find out what's going on."

"You're no fun."

"What was that?"

Chuck lets out a sigh. "I said your no fun, after everything that happened on roof top your attitude towards me has been nothing but cold and…"

He stopped talking when he saw a hint of sadness in Sarah's eyes.

"Cold and what Chuck?"

"Nothing lets just get out of theses cuffs, I need to use the bathroom."

15 minutes and a small argument on which way to go later, Chuck found a piece of metal small enough for Sarah to pick the lock. After being released from their bonds Chuck high tailed it to the bathroom while Sarah looked around the cabin they somehow found themselves in. After Chuck exited the bathroom he walked down stairs and saw Sarah looking out into space and he tried to get her attention.

"Yo, earth to Sarah…What's wrong?"

Sarah didn't break her stare she just opened the front door wide enough for Chuck to see what she was seeing.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto!"

Chuck looked out the door and saw nothing but wide open terrain. A few trees and heavy brush areas opening up into endless horizon of empty land.

"Where are we?" Chuck gasped.

Sarah closed the door and began tearing though the house looking for a sign of where they where. Chuck was getting a little freaked out about the way she was acting. He retreated into the living room to stay out of her path of destruction when he saw 2 notes sitting on the coffee table.

"Sarah…I think I found something."

The house got quiet after he spoke and a rather collected Sarah came around the corner into the living room taking a seat next to Chuck.

They each had a letter addressed to them so they both studied them for a second before looking at each other.

"Should we open them?" Chuck asked.

"I guess. I mean it's the only way I see us finding out what is going on." Sarah said as she reached out and took her note. Chuck followed suite and they both began to read. There was a long silence as they read, each of their faces portraying different signs of confused, hurt and ashamed. Then as they both reached the bottom of their letters they both read the same.

"Enjoy your vacation in Australia's lovely outback, and don't bother trying to find civilization, the nearest town is a 3 day walk and that's if you make it threw the crocodile infested swamps and the other dangerous wildlife. This is for your own good as well as the teams, there are no bugs, no mic's or hidden cameras, say what needs to be said and make nice or I will leave you there to rot!

It was signed by Casey.

"I can't believe Casey and my sister set us up." Chuck exclaims.

"What does your letter say?" Sarah asked.

"It's from Ellie, she thought that it was time for me to take a vacation."

"Casey just told me to pull my head out of my ass and make nice or get reassigned."

" Casey and my sister,(he grunts at the thought of them working together) want us to make nice and pretend that we have no problems."

"Chuck, they didn't say that. They said we need to work things out; they are doing this for us."

Chuck gets a little angry.

"Us? There is no us. And you really can't work out our problems because that would require talking and emotions other than anger and mistrust and I know that is something you cannot do."

"Hey, I have no problem talking about our problems…take right now for instance. My problem is you being a jerk, and the fact that you never listen to me when I give you an order, then afterwards you try to give me this sympathetic puppy dog look and say sorry it won't happen again when it does!!"

Chuck moves closer to Sarah, eyes wide with frustration.

"Oh yeah, well maybe I would follow orders and stop giving you those looks if you would stop treating me like a dog. Chuck stay here, Chuck do this, Chuck do that. Hell, why not just stick a shock collar on me and feed me Scooby snacks, or maybe that's too good for me. I am _just _an asset after all; about as useful as a laptop computer. Obviously you'd prefer that. It won't talk back!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" Sarah shot back.

"Just as ridiculous as you calling me a jackass the other day after I saved you and Casey…again and defused a bomb…again, was praised by your bosses….again, just to receive that cold shoulder of yours...again.

"You want to see ice Chuck? Well how about you don't speak to me _again_ until we're back home!"

Sarah turned and marched to the other side of the house away from Chuck, making sure she got the last word in.

**Back in America**

"Casey are you sure we did the right thing? I mean if they are all by themselves what if one of them gets hurt or something bad happens."

Ellie says feeling a little bit of regret for what she had done.

"It will be fine, I know them and I bet right now Chuck is apologizing and Sarah feels bad and she does the same then they will laugh about how stupid the whole situation was."

Casey said with a hope and a prayer behind it that Walker doesn't kill Chuck.

**Somewhere, Australia **

Sarah is sitting in the kitchen looking through the cabinets and browsing around to see what supplies they had. She only found the basic necessities; they had enough food to last a month. She quickly surveyed the situation again and was trying to figure out what she was going to do out in the middle of nowhere for a week or longer.

Just as she sat down and sighed Chuck came down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. He was listening to his ipod and reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Sarah couldn't help but stare, his body was a little more defined than she had imagined, she smiled as she saw the small patch of peach fuzz growing in the center of his chest. She quickly turned her gaze as Chuck closed the fridge and walked out side.

Where is he going? She thought. She walked to the door and watched him lay out in the sun trying to get some color on his pale skin. He really thinks this is a vacation! He is just going to sit out there and relax and listen to his ipod (which I don't know how he got out here). Does he not care that we are stuck here and have no communications or…or…aarrrhhh!! God I hate him sometimes! You know what, I am long overdue for some R&R myself and if he doesn't care why should I?

Sarah glances back out the window and watches the heat radiate off of Chuck's body turning his skin a slight shade of brown with little beads of sweat forming around his face and chest.

Sarah doesn't realize her breath has become unsteady and the thoughts that run though her mind are sinful and very naughty. She smiles as the thoughts progress.

When she finally refocuses, she realizes that Chuck is looking right at her but she does not duck and run. She just looks back at him running her hand behind her neck, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. Her hand proceeds down the side of her neck to her chest. Chuck's eyes widen as she slowly unbuttons her shirt, he takes a hard swallow as his eyes follow her hands down the center of her shirt exposing her bra.

His mind is confused as to why she would be doing that when he is watching her, they are still angry with each other and she had told him not to speak to her. His mind maybe confused but his body sure wasn't, he was about two seconds away from jumping out of his chair and taking advantage of the situation. But before he could move Sarah moved away from the window, Chuck just flipped over on his stomach letting out a whimpering groan as he thinks this is his own personal hell.

God what am I doing? Sarah asks herself. You want him, you have for a while now. You know this is a major part of your fights. You are on vacation (a messed up one but still a vacation), its just you Sarah Walker and the guy that you are for some reason in love with.

Sarah composes herself. Ok you can do this, just go out there, tell the truth, then set some boundaries. She took a deep breath then walked back to the door and saw him lying on his stomach. His back muscles were tight and hard, and she had sudden and involuntary thoughts about her hands running down his back; gliding her nails along his skin while he was on top of her. Her eyes close involuntarily at the thought as a shiver runs down her spine. She was getting hot and it wasn't from the weather. Her body was screaming at her to go out there and work off the months of built up stress and tension on him but she couldn't. After facing so much danger, who knew she could be such a coward.

God I am pathetic. A shower sounds like a _safe _thing to do. A nice long cold shower or maybe a bath. I am on vacation and need to relax. A bath would certainly do that. Maybe Chuck can join me...NO...BAD… stop it she said hitting the sides of her head as if trying to knock the dirty thoughts from it.

She looks over at the kitchen table and sees the note that was left for him. She debates for a minute but the curiosity side in her won out and she starts to read the letter.

Chuck,

I am sorry, I hope you can forgive me for drugging you but I wouldn't have done I unless I though it was for your own good. You have changed so much since Devon and I got engaged, I hope that is not part of your problem, I see you with Sarah and I can tell that you two are crazy for each other but I never thought it would go to this extreme. Chuck what you 2 have is worth fighting **for**, not fight **over**. Sarah is not one to talk about her feeling, I can tell. Maybe you need to think of a different approach on how to express your feelings? I love you and I hope everything works out.

Love Ellie.

P.S. Bring me back a boomerang!! :)

Sarah lets out a small laugh then a heavy sigh. It was funny how well Ellie could read her, she was a very smart woman.

Sarah was startled when she heard the door behind her slam and she turned around hiding the letter behind her back. Chuck stood there wild eyed and sweaty, Sarah couldn't help but raise her eyebrow as she looked over his darkened body. If Chucks face wasn't already red from the sun she would swear he was blushing.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I don't...I don't want to fight anymore." Sarah said with a sad face as she looked at the floor.

Chuck didn't reply, he stepped closer to her getting so uncomfortably close that her breath shuddered. He raises his arms to wrap around her sides meeting at the small of her back. He is so close and she can feel his breath on her cheek and the warmth of his body, her body burning for him to take her right there.

"Chuck" she just barely said without moaning.

His hands move down her arm and stop at her wrist taking a firm and hurtful grip.

"Ow! Chuck your hurting me!"

He pulls her wrist back out in front of her, finding the smoking gun in her hand. His face became angry. "That was not meant for you!" Chuck scorned

"I'm sorry, I just wanted-"

"To read my business, to find out how disappointed my sister and friends are because I can't control this passion or anger that I have towards you. I am hurting everyone and I am driving myself nuts trying to figure out what it is you really want, but I don't think you even know the answer to that!

He takes the note and walks a good distance away from Sarah.

"Chuck" Sarah says to get his attention. "I know what I want I just need some time for my head and my heart to agree please just…work with me here."

"I'm going to take a shower. I saw some hot dogs in the fridge. I thought about cooking them up later and maybe we can try and have a normal conversation?."

"I would like that...and Chuck, Your sister isn't disappointed in you. She would be disappointed if you gave up on us...and so would I."

Sarah wasn't expecting that last part to come out like it did but it was too late. She couldn't help but see the intense look he gave her. She tried to avoid it before she said anything else so she walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Chuck watched her every movement like a lion stalking it's prey. He became excited when she bent over to grab the bottle from the bottom shelf. His eyes were captivated by her sculpted legs, and firm ass. The bikini she was wearing formed a sinfully delicious camel toe between her legs.

It was his turn to be consumed by sinful thoughts of him taking her right there on the kitchen counter screwing her so hard she screams his name in 7 different languages before she climaxed. A wicked grin appears on his face as his eyes focus on that kitchen counter then back to reality.

Chuck snapped out of it to find Sarah staring at him. "Umm..I need to….go…now… shower...cold, cold shower. Got to go!"

He ran out of the kitchen before Sarah would notice something unexpected had started to pop up!

Sarah let out a little laugh as he ran up the stairs. "We are both pathetic!"

After Chuck's shower, they made a mutual truce of sorts. They had agreed to sit and eat supper outside. She would get it ready and Chuck would build a little bonfire out front.

The sun was setting over the open terrain, it looks so much closer on this side of the world. Chuck was attempting to build a fire, but kept getting distracted by the beautiful sunset, making his task that much longer. Sarah was still inside making Mac and cheese. When she was done she walked outside and sat by the fire across from Chuck, they ate their dinner in silence enjoying the moment observing the sun sink down on one side and a large moon rising on the other. Sarah watched Chuck take in a deep relaxing breath and close his eyes as he exhaled. It was soothing being there in the silence and she hated to break it.

"This is beautiful."

Chuck kept his eyes closed and agreed with a nod.

"I wish we were here under different circumstances, we could be having fun and..." she trailed off with a sad expression, "be real".

She looked back over at Chuck and saw the same expression in his eyes that she saw in the kitchen. She matched his look and their bodies froze waiting for someone to say or do something. Sarah's breathing became deep and wanting, Chuck's eyes matched the heat and intensity coming from the fire. He very much wanted to dive over the fire and touch his lips to every inch of her body. The fact that they had been fighting for one reason or another was slowly diminishing with every second of eye contact.

"Umm, I should go clean up" Sarah says, cowering away from the situation. She was kicking herself for leaving before she had taken her first steps.

Chuck watches her walk back into the cabin and start to put things away in the kitchen. He stands up and dumps water on the fire putting it out and laughs at the irony. When he enters the kitchen Sarah turns away from him wrapping up leftovers on the counter. She can tell he is behind her watching.

"Are you still hungry? I can leave some of this out for you to eat." she says with her back still to him.

He walks up close behind her, his hands running down her arms sending chills down her spine, before he answers in a husky voice. "Actually I am starving."

She stepped backwards into him. Her voice dropping low. "Ok, what do you want to eat then?"

Chuck grabs her elbow and spins her into him.

"YOU" he exclaims before his lips collide with hers in one fluid and furious motion.

She doesn't fight it, she actually thrives on it, jumping up onto the counter and pulling him to her getting as close as possible. Their hips are welded together moving against each other as they kiss and moan from the feeling.

"Take me now Chuck" she gasps. Chuck swipes his arm across the counter knocking everything to the floor then lays her on it. She looks over to him and he begins to back away. "Chuck, I want this. I want you..." Chuck still continues to back away.

"Sarah...oh Sarah...HEY!! Earth to Sarah!"

Sarah snaps back from her daydream to see Chuck standing at the sink watching her death grip on the bowl of left over Mac and Cheese. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing rapid.

"I had _no idea_ you liked Macaroni so much", Chuck said with a wide grin while trying to hold back a laugh.

Sarah gets angry at his smug grin. "Shut up Chuck!" she snips as she stormed out of the kitchen. Chuck was unable to keep the laughter in while he puts away the food.

She could hear him laughing after she left the room. She was so mad at him that she went upstairs and went to bed, throwing a pillow and blanket down so he could sleep on the sofa.

He made a little bed and tried to sleep but there was just something that was nagging him keeping him awake. He could hear Sarah in the bed upstairs moving around violently in the sheets. She must be having another dream he thought and by the sounds of it not a pleasant one. Little did he know how right he was.


	3. Actions and Reactions

Upstairs, Sarah was tossing and turning harshly in bed, lucky she didn't fall out of it. She was dreaming about their last mission and Chuck running away from her to go disarm the bomb. Only this time there was something holding her down so she couldn't move as she watched Chuck run in the building. She screams his name to get him to come back but the building explodes, he didn't disarm it in time. She watches powerlessly as the remaining building is devoured by flames. Her screams are so loud it wakes Chuck and her up. He runs up the stairs to find her sitting up straight as a board in bed panting, crying and something he had never seen before...scared!

"Sarah...hey, hey its ok. It was just a dream."

He sits on the bed in front of her and touches her cheek trying to get her to focus. His eyes are filled with concern. Sarah finally registers that it was a dream and Chuck wasn't dead, he was right in front of her, comforting and worried for her like always. She touches his hand on her cheek. Chuck sees that she is calming down and goes to ask if she is ok, but before he can speak Sarah lunges at him knocking him back on the bed.

"Sarah...what the hell??"

"Shut up Chuck!"

She climbs on top of him and forces her tongue in his mouth.

"Sarah!?" He said as best he could between her French kisses. "Sarah, I don't think this is a good idea right now."

She ignores him and intercepts his hands when he tries to push her off, she forces his arms down to the side while holding onto his wrists. He is starting to get angry at the fact that she is not listening to him.

"Sarah, I _said_…..._ooohh myyyyyy_ _goddddd_." she silences his words by rolling her hips into him. She feels him harden as she puts all of her wait into her hips. Chuck lets out a groan while Sarah lets out a joyful moan as she feels his arousal pressing into her. Chuck looks up at her and sees her unbridled want and lust.

"God I can't take it anymore!" He frees an arm from her grip and wraps it around her waist flipping her over on her back and holds her arms at her sides. Her button down night shirt is twisted and undone exposing one of her breasts, Chuck gazes at her hardening nipple and goes in for he kill. Sarah gasps as Chuck's mouth latches on hard to her nipple sucking profusely with such force it turned her on more. He makes enjoying sounds as she exerts sensual moans. Chuck rises up letting go of her wrists and taking a hold of her shirt and rips it open the rest of the way exposing her totally naked form. Sarah retaliates by ripping his shirt off over his head before he tackles her back down on the bed kissing her breast, her neck, and her lips.

She bites his lower lip so hard he pulls his head up. She is holding on to the sides of his face, breathing hard searching his eyes."Now! Right NOW" she exclaims and Chuck doesn't waste any time, he falls back on top of her sucking in her lips as he penetrates her with enough thrust to force her body to slide upward towards the headboard, moaning in ecstasy.

It's not romantic at all; it's rough and harsh and with every thrust comes a grunt, groan or howl. It was chaotic and dirty but there was no stopping what had been built up inside them as they kept smashing the headboard into the wall.

Sarah sucks on Chuck's earlobe while she pulls her nails harshly down his back, leaving long red scratch marks on his skin. Chuck was overwhelmed by the feeling, her nails hurt but it only makes him more excited and he pushes into her even harder.

"OH GOD YES!!" Sarah screams before her body stars to tremble. Their anger and frustration is being poured out with every thrust. Chuck starts to bite the sensitive spot on her neck, enraging Sarah's lust.

"There...right there...YES!!" she whimpers and Chuck complies by slowly torturing that part of her neck. Sarah's hands have found there way into Chuck's hair, running her fingers through while tugging on it when he plows into her. Chuck picks up the pace when he feels the impending explosion, he grabs Sarah's leg under her knee and pulls it up around their hips moving as fast as he can. The sounds of Sarah screaming with pleasure and her declaration of cumming cause him to release as well and fall limp on top of her.

Sarah pushes his body off of her and turns her back to him. Chuck tries to catch his breath and figure out what just happened.

"Sarah...I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Chuck...just…just don't speak to me right now please…I don't think we were ready for this."

"Sarah…I-"

"Leave me alone Chuck!" Sarah said harshly.

He could hear the disgust in her voice. Another ride on the emotionally dysfunctional rollercoaster, she practically rapes him then closes herself off after he gives her what she wanted. It infuriated him.

"FINE!!" Chuck climbs out of bed and goes back down stairs. Sarah's eyes began to water when she realized how hurtful she just was. Something else to fix tomorrow.

Chuck couldn't fall asleep, he was too angry. He never had sex like that it was just so unlike him and definitely not the way he wanted his first time with Sarah to be. And that was another thing, she wanted it, she was the one who started it and she sure as hell was enjoying it. Hell, I have the marks on my back to prove it, he thinks. Now she hides back behind that wall. Well no more! She is going to stop hiding and start facing.

The sun began to rise so Chuck stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee.

Where did the night go? He thought. He watches the pot start to fill when Sarah slowly enters the kitchen.

"You ok? Your moving kind of slow." Chuck asks, deciding it would be better to establish communications instead of having silence.

"I'm fine, I just have a cramp in my leg."

"Sorry. I must have gotten a little carried away last night." Chuck has his signature grin on trying to lighten the mood. Sarah looks at him and blushes.

"Well, I did remove a few layers of skin from your back so I guess were even."

Chuck liked that she was being playful and not shut off. He knew if he was going to get her to come out from behind her wall he would have to make her comfortable.

He takes off his shirt and turns his back to her.

"Yeah you were like a werewolf. I better not grow fangs and howl at the moon."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at his mocking.

"From what I remember last night, I don't think you need any help howling!" She shot back.

Sarah reaches into the cabinet and grabs two coffee cups and stands next to Chuck. Waiting for the coffee they end up very close to one another. Chuck is trying not to think about why she is acting normal and flirty again, unlike a few hours ago when she pushed him away.

As if she could read his thoughts, she spoke, "Chuck about last night."

"What? When you tried to rape me?!"

" I did not, and you can't rape the willing!"

"I wasn't willing. I was...I was-" He takes a sip of his coffee.

"Fucking me into submission?" Sarah commented.

Chuck couldn't hold it and sent coffee flying out of his mouth.

"Yeah well you started it and made sure you damn well ended it by pushing me away."

Sarah stiffened, she knew he was right and she knew she didn't want to do that to him anymore.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," she whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

"I said, I'm sorry!" she said in a higher tone.

Chuck got right in front of her and made a motion like he was cleaning out his ear.

"One more time" he tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Sarah pushed his shoulder and called him a "Jerk."

They exchanged smiles and Sarah moved a little closer to Chuck.

"Were we just fighting?" Sarah asked inching her way towards Chuck.

"Yeah, that is what we do best! Well second best, but I think that is the first one we have both apologized for and are moving on from." Chuck said in a low voice as he leans down to Sarah.

"Well alert the press!" Sarah laughs as she stands on her toes and kisses his lips.

Chuck moves to back away but Sarah just falls into his body wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Chuck backs her up against the counter and they both freeze and look at each other.

"This is weird...like im having..."Sarah couldn't find the word.

"Déjà vu." Chuck answered.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah."

They laugh and kiss again. As their emotions intensify Sarah gets uncomfortable again and stops herself.

"Chuck...wait." Sarah says pushing him away." I don't think I can do this right now." she sees his anger start to return.

"No chuck. I want to. I really, really want to but you just...well lets just say you put me out of order after last night!" She laughed, "So you think maybe for now we could just try to talk and work out our other problems?"

Chuck kissed her briefly and shook his head yes and Sarah turned to walk into the living room but stopped when she felt Chuck's hand on her arm.

"No I lied I'm not ready to talk yet!" After saying that he pulled Sarah to him planting another major lip lock on her and hoists her on to the counter.

Sarah slides further back on the counter and pushed everything off, Chuck grabbed her jeans and began unbuttoning them and pulled them off. Sarah slid back to the edge of the counter and griped the sides of his faces opening her mouth to his approaching tongue.

They were being more delicate with each other this time around, his kisses were slow and lasting, their touches were gentle and agonizing. Chuck took the sides of Sarah's panties and pulled them away dropping them to the floor.

He breaks their kiss but remains close. "Its not going to hurt. Trust me!"

Sarah didn't say anything. She just let him have total control. He kissed her again before laying her back on the counter running his hands up her shirt and smiles when he realizes she is not wearing a bra. He spends a few minutes enjoying what he rushed last night, the wonderful feel and curvature of her breast. Sarah closed her eyes and relaxed under Chucks touch, the feeling of his hands exploring her body was good enough to make her aroused. Her shirt found its way off and chuck found himself back enjoying Sarah's nipples in his mouth, he was tender this time sliding his tongue over and over got a great response from Sarah as well as his slight nibbling being thrown in the mix. Chuck's mouth traced kisses between her breast down to her stomach she felt his hands spreading her legs causing the cramp in her leg to tighten.

"Chuck" she groaned with a little pain.

"Ssshhh, I'm going to make it feel better" he whispered as his lips went lower and lower till...

"Uuuuuuhhhhh" escaped from Sarah's mouth as her body arched upward. Chuck was right he was defiantly making something feel better with every flicker of his tongue and suction from his lips.

They had both imagined it, maybe not the same dream but the same passion and purpose. Nothing around them for miles but within those miles was enough space to hold the amount of tension, stress and sexual frustration they both harbored for each other.

He stopped when he heard a brief spurt of laughter come from Sarah, then silence.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Why were you laughing?" he retorted

"Sorry", she said, blushing slightly. I was just thinking Im really glad this place isn't bugged because I tend to get a little loud."

Chucks eyebrows perked up at her admission, as a wicked grin appears on his face. Sarah sees his grin and just smiles back.

It was indeed fortunate that there was no recording devices, Chuck thought. By the time he was done pleasuring her to another exhilarating orgasm, and even with her thighs tight against his head, he was sure she had the depth and breadth of voice to be an opera singer!

**Los Angeles, California.**

Ellie is sitting at the bar in the kitchen fidgeting her leg rapidly.

"Devon, I'm worried about Chuck. I just want to talk to him and make sure he's ok."

"Babe!" Awesome says as he walks into the kitchen from the living room. " He is in Australia with Sarah…alone…in isolation! I'm sure they are working their problems out multiple times!"

"Eeewww , that is my brother your talking about. Didn't we already have the brain stamp conversation?"

" Sweetie, Chuck is lucky to have a sister like you that cares about him and his love life. Speaking of love life, imagine what we would be doing all alone, with no on else around!"

Ellie blushes and gives Devon a kiss. " Honey, if you haven't noticed…we are alone!"

"AWESOME!!"

**Somewhere Australia **

"Sarah, can we talk?"

"No." Sarah replied.

"we need to talk about this."

"No we don't. I am very content right now." She says getting a little aggravated.

"Well what if you...what if you get burnt?"

That was it. Sarah couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"Chuck, go lay in your chair over there and leave me alone. I am not going to get sun burnt."

Chuck and Sarah decided after breakfast (well chuck's breakfast) that they were going to get some more sun and relax then talk about stuff.

"You're distracting me!" Chuck rebuttals.

"Deal with it, close your eyes and think of something else."

"like what?" He asks.

"I don't know? Think about what you want to eat for dinner."

"You keep sun tanning naked like that I have a pretty good idea what I will be eating for dinner! your driving me crazy!!"

"I told you I don't like tan lines, and no more sex or anything sex related for you. Last night was totally a one shot deal and this morning you just couldn't help yourself!" she argued.

"Oh whatever, you were the one belting out the high notes. I'm glad your thighs were pressed against my ears or I would be deaf!

Sarah's smile is absolutely glowing. "Well like I said...no more!"

"We will see about that!" Chuck said with a devious grin on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

Chuck was right, about and hour later they had received enough sun and entered the house. Sarah got into the shower first and felt the small sting from where the sun had kissed her shoulders and back. She wasn't going to say anything to Chuck because she didn't want to hear the "I told you so" some out of his mouth.

She began to wash her hair and had both hands up lathering her hair with her eyes closed to avoid getting any shampoo in them. She wasn't paying attention to the sound of the bathroom door opening or the sound of the shower certain sliding back a little. What did catch her attention was the feel of lips on her arched neck, she smiled and washed the shampoo out of her face and open her eyes to see Chuck standing in front of her in the shower.

"I don't remember inviting you in here?" she teased. He just watched the water run down her body the brought his gaze back up to her eyes as his hand touched her cheek. "I told you…you distract me." He smiles as he pulls her to him and kisses her lips. She smiles back and wraps her arms around his head pulling his body under the streaming water. It doesn't even faze him, he continues to kiss her deeply then moves her body against the wall of the shower moving his mouth to her neck.

Sarah feels his hands all over her body and says, "Ok…I guess one more time won't kill us!" And with that all that was heard coming from the shower were soft, subtle moans while Chuck made love to her.

Chuck had a smug grin on his face as he stretched out on the couch. Something about his place was still nagging at him. I was like a dream that he wasn't waking up from. Then the dreams inside the dream of the two of them completely ravaging the other was so weird. It was like this place was speaking to them or tempting them.

Sarah came down the stairs and laid on top of Chuck on the couch, burying her face in his neck and sighing with comfort.

"Should we try talking now?" she asked.

"Why? You succumbed so easily to my desire to make love to you, and we didn't even make an arrangement."

Sarah slapped his chest as he laughed at her earlier surrender. He just laughed and wrapped one arm around her and glided the other up and down her back.

They both sigh at the perfectly normal feeling of being comforted by the other.

"This is nice." Chuck whispered as he closed his eyes taking in the feel of her body on him.

Sarah agreed as she wrapped one arm underneath his neck and rested the other on his chest lightly scratching the fabric of his shirt.

"Why can't we have this everyday? I mean if you're afraid of getting in trouble with your boss we could just our cover was being questioned." Chuck thought.

"I'm not afraid of getting into trouble with the CIA, I'm afraid to fall in love with you." Sarah said shocked that she just admitted that. She felt chuck's body tense under her and his hand stopped running up and down her back.

"You don't think I'm scared to. Scared that I will wake up one morning and you will be gone or scared that everything that I share with you is only being processed in your mind as part of the job. I have had too many people in my life pretend Sarah and I am the gullible one that falls for the act every time. But you...you I can't help falling in love with, I did the first day I saw you and it grows every second I get to spend with you."

"Chuck all we do is fight and-"

"So what, we fight, that's what we do. I tell you when you are being a brat and you just kick my ass but I wouldn't want it any other way because deep down I know you really care about me."

"You remember our first date, when you took me to that Mexican place?"

"yeah."

"do you remember what I said after you made me laugh?"

Chuck is silent for a few seconds as he remembers the date. "I like you Chuck?"

"Yeah that's it!" She said letting out a long sigh before getting serious. "I meant it." she said giving him a squeeze.

"Thank you Sarah."

"Don't thank me yet we still have 5 or more days here and still have a lot of things we need to work out."

"Ok...but how about for right now we sit here and enjoy this moment together?"

"I think I could suffer though that!" she laughs hugging his body.


	4. Paybacks and Choices

**Thanks CC for helping with the editing and ideas, it helps to have someone else's opinion.**

**WARNING: High Sexual Content!**

Unfortunately after their nice moment relaxing on the couch, Chuck and Sarah tried to discuss one of the major issues of their fights.

"NO!! You are going to learn to follow orders when Casey and I give them to you" Sarah yelled from one side of the house.

Chuck was in the kitchen arguing back. "I do follow orders…for about 15 seconds, but Sarah I only do it because-"

" Don't even start with the whole I care about you to much for anything bad to happen routine!" Sarah snapped.

"Well it's the truth and I am sorry that I feel a moral obligation to protect the people I _love_!" Chuck shouted.

Sarah appeared in the kitchen doorway looking at Chuck like he was a stranger.

"Don't say things like that…you don't even know me. How could you possibly love me?"

Chuck put his hands on the table and looked her square in the eyes.

"I know enough!"

Sarah did a sarcastic half laugh and turned to walk back into the living room.

Chuck followed after her and grabbed her arm to make her face him.

"I may not know your real name, or anything about your life before the CIA or anything about your life up until you walked into the Buy More and into my life.(he squeezes her arm a little tighter) But I do know that you are an amazing, caring, passion driven woman that will do whatever she has to do to protect the people that she loves as well! Now tell me I'm wrong?" Chuck asked with conviction in his eyes.

Sarah stood frozen, he knew her better than she thought! How could she let him read her so well, she is slipping as an agent, her professional con artist stature is fading with him. She couldn't do anything but stare into his eyes and try not to show too much emotion, because if she did then he would be right and she wasn't going to lose twice in one day!

Chuck pulled her closer and said it again. "Tell me I'm wrong Sarah that I have no idea what I am talking about when it comes to understanding you!"

Sarah tried to sound convincing, "You don't know what you're talking about Chuck."

Chuck grunted. "Really? I think your lying."

Sarah started reaching for words. "Well I think your thinking too much about this situation!"

Chuck: ah ha! You are lying, you are lying though your teeth because you're trying to steer away from the subject!

Sarah: I am not! Chuck…just drop this conversation.

Chuck smiles in his somewhat victory as Sarah tries to escape his gloating. When she walks past him to go outside he wraps his arms around the front of her body squeezing her into him as she struggles to get away.

"Let me go Chuck." She warns.

"Never" he replied as he kisses her neck.

Sarah struggled a bit more before she gave in and relaxed her body in his embrace. Chuck kept a tight hold around her and continued plant soft kisses on her neck. She freed an arm and reached back running her fingers through his hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

Chuck laughed and began to slowly sway their bodies. "I could think of a few things you can do to me, but not until I hear you say that I was right!"

"Well then I guess you plan on going without sex for the rest of your life because I'm not saying it!" She teased.

"Fine, I give it a few hours and you will be begging for me to make love to you!" Chuck proclaimed.

"You are just full of yourself aren't you? And there is no way, your going to be begging me!" she joked.

Chuck smiled, he had defeated her earlier statement about no more sex when he made love to her in the shower, he just won an argument (even if she will admit it or not) that he knows her pretty well, and now he was determined to win this friendly competition! Either way they looked at it, win or lose they were going to be having sex at some point!

"Yes I am, and after the past few hours I would say you are full of me as well, lots of my little swimmers are floating around in there waiting for their buddies to join them!" (Chuck pressed his hips into her)

Admit it Sarah, you love the feeling of my hard cock inside you, feeling my length rub against your insides, and my girth stretching you out, and my god the feeling…that amazing feeling of cumming inside you just drives you wild!"

Sarah is in another world listening to Chuck's words and remembering the incredible feeling he brings when he is inside her. He can feel her body quiver and he knows he is going to win this bet but he wants to make her simmer for a while, really build up the tension. He keeps rubbing up against her and kissing her neck trying to get her to give in like this morning but to his surprise she pushes away.

"Not going to work this time Romeo, I am not that easy!" Sarah laughed.

"Oh yeah, you were getting there. A few more mental pictures and you would have had an orgasm!"

Sarah just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

**Los Angeles, California **

Ellie is heading off to work the night shift when she sees Casey returning home from work.

"Hey John, How are things?" She asked.

Casey: Good, nice and calm with the two lovebirds gone, I was thinking of extending their week to maybe two.

Ellie: JOHN! We can't just leave them there forever…Well maybe a few extra days but not another full week.

Casey: Well today is only their second day so I was thinking they could stay there for ten more days. The house has enough food for a month so they will be fine, they probably won't want to leave.

Ellie smirks and says goodnight as she head off to work.

**Somewhere, Australia**

The rest of that day went by pretty fast, Chuck and Sarah made use of the no bugs/listening devices and actually had a "real" conversation. Of course there were a few things Sarah couldn't answer but she did the best she could. She loved how Chuck responded to the answers she gave, his smile would just grow and she couldn't help but follow suit.

He learned that she is originally from the East Coast and loves the beach and playing around outdoors. He was amazed to find that she was a bit of a dork in high school, one of the smart kids that would get picked on by the pretty and popular students.

He made the assumption that, that is why she keeps to herself and trusts very few people in her life. He did well with asking her questions that were mostly about her personality, likes and dislikes. He remembered one time she had mentioned an undercover agent may have a different name but their personality is still the same so he tried bringing it out of her.

She did the same with him, but Chuck is much more open than she is so he had no problem talking. He told her about how his mom left him and Ellie when they were young and how it destroyed their father. He talked about Stanford and Jill and Bryce. He noticed that she was watching intently when he talked about Jill, she was a tad jealous that he had loved Jill but he made a point to reassure Sarah that Jill didn't even hold a candle compared to her. Sarah smiles and blushes a little.

They talked for hours, even during dinner they kept the conversations going. It was like reading your favorite book, you didn't want to put it down and stop reading till the end. Unfortunately, they had a lot of ground to cover and wouldn't be able to do it in one night. When they hit 2 am and with no end in sight, she suggested that they call it a night. Chuck was disappointed about stopping but relented but not before he asked one last question.

"Sarah...this has been an incredible day...it has, but so much has changed between us in the past 48 hours. What's going to happen when we go home?"

Sarah's expression had turned from a smile to a frown. She didn't want to say that they had to go back to being just a cover, nor that all of this really means nothing except for a way to relieve tension. It meant so much more than that and they both knew it, but in her mind it still just couldn't be.

"I don't know Chuck." was all she could say. She knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear and it sure as hell wasn't the answer she wanted to give, but right now she didn't have a better one.

His sudden shift in mood was not unexpected, based on the answer she had given him. She watched as his smile faded and his eyes lost their happy twinkle. She hated herself for not giving him a better answer, but she didn't have one and she was loath to lie. She already did enough of that.

Sarah leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before heading up to bed.

Chuck didn't want to push his luck especially after that answer so he made his bed on the couch. Sarah wasn't pleased that he did but figured it would make things less complicated then if he slept with her in the bed. Besides, she was well past the point where she could say they would behave if he was in bed with her. Leaning slightly out and over the rail, she looked at him and bid him a "goodnight".

Chuck just gazed up at her and smiled and wished her the same.

Sarah feel into a deep slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow, she found that warm comfy spot on the bed and nestled into it and she was done.

Down stairs Chuck floated in and out of consciousness, every time he closed his eyes they opened right back up. After a few irritating minutes of this Chuck was finally able to close his eyes. He wasn't even close to being sound asleep when he felt it, he wasn't sure what it was so he waited and…yep there it was again. The soft gentle touch of a hand tracing a finger around his jaw line and over his cheek.

His eyes open and are staring into beautiful blue ones. He moves slightly to get his bearings and finds himself lying on the bed.

"Sarah...how...why am I on the bed?" he asked.

She didn't respond she just smiled a wicked smile after placing a soft kiss on his lips and walked down stairs. Chuck was confused he looked around and noticed he was buck naked on the bed, as he moved to cover himself he found he couldn't move his arms. As he looked back behind him he saw that his hands were restrained to the bed post by the handcuff Casey restrained them with.

_Oh this is not good_, he thought. _Or maybe it is_?

"SARAH!" He shouted from his captive position. Just as he started to freak out a little he saw Sarah saunter up the stairs with a small bucket and something in her mouth.

"Oh God...NO! Not ice... Please...I can't take torture of any kind please!?"

Sarah laughs a little as she sucked on the piece of ice before letting it drop into her hand. Chuck watched his captor's hand move over the top of his body trying to decide where she wanted to start her torture.

She smiled when she found it, she lowered her hand and traced the piece of ice around his nipple leaving a cold wet circle around it. Chuck sucked in a breath on contact with the ice; his mind was already reeling his torturer's intentions while his body was becoming aroused as it responded to her touch. Sarah sensed this and lowered her head and licked the water the ice left behind and made sure she gave a pleasurable suck on his nipple when she came across it. Chuck's body shivered from her touch, looking into her eyes, he saw that she wasn't going to be stopping her sensual foreplay anytime soon.

She climbed on top of him straddling all of her weight on his hips; his breathing became rapid as he tried to control his body. Sarah wasn't having any of that; she would make him pay for holding out on her. She took another piece of ice from the bucket and traced it across his lips then bent down sucking up the water and tasting his lips. He moans in her mouth when she kisses him and runs the melting ice over his stomach, she can hear his arms squirming in there restraints trying to get free to stop her madness. She just laughs and rolls her hips down on him. His arms pull tight in the handcuffs as he moans loudly with her movement. She lets out a sensual groan as he grows beneath her.

Showing her deviant smile she removes her shirt revealing her naked body. Chucks face is flushed as he stares up at her, his hands fidgeting in the cuffs wanting to touch her. She giggles and takes the ice and slowly, sensually, seductively runs it from her mouth over her chin, down her neck letting the coldness harden her nipples as it brushes over them down to her stomach. Chuck doesn't know what's worse having it on his body or watch her run the little cube over hers and him stuck not being able to take advantage of the situation? He can't take her teasing, he's hard and ready to go; this torture crap is driving him crazy and...and...ooohhh mmmyyy gggoooddd…

While he was thinking about what he wanted, Sarah placed a piece of ice in her mouth and started pressing it against his neck. The cold ice mixed with warm flesh of her lips made him forget whatever it was he was just thinking about. He breathed erratically at the wet, slipperiness moving down the side of his neck and the lower she went the more erratic it became. By the time she reached his belly button he was softly whimpering her name, not for her to stop but because he had never felt pleasure like this before and then...OOOOHHH!!

The handcuffs became taut as a sharp breath was inhaled into his lungs. There was no more cold, only warmth as he felt her tongue lick ever so slowly around the tip of his cock. As her mouth moved down she followed it with her hand splayed out, so that her nails made light electrifying contact to his quivering member and bare abdomen on either side. All thoughts of doing anything other than enjoying the sensation of her mouth were gone from his head.

He was able to lift his head high enough to see her before she devoured the rest of him with her mouth. The wet heat from her mouth and the enjoyable sounds she was making as she swallowed him was driving him insane. It was like slipping inside her wet pussy with the addition of the tongue, it added a whole new feeling as she swirled it around the head of his cock then sucking gently like a lollipop.

Chuck watched her head bob up and down and her hand sliding along his length, his breathing was now fast and agonizing, a feeling of intimacy he didn't know he had. He grasped tightly to the sofa cushions, the wet slurping noise of the blow job only increasing his sexual enlightenment. She took him to the next level of erotic pleasure by using a combination of slight sucking as the walls of her mouth kept a snug feel on him, and that tongue...my god that tongue was a concealed weapon in its own right. Her skills with it only wanted to make him cum sooner and then his breathing hitched, he could feel it coming. His cock was throbbing and jumping in her deliciously tight and wet mouth. His only remaining thought was he wanted her to swallow, he wanted his seed to slip down her lovely throat and into her. A part of him would be in her only for a brief time.

"Uuuhhhh" escaped his mouth loudly as his back arched, he was about to explode when he felt the sudden shock of cold water splash across his body.

Looking back down at his body he realized he was neither hand cuffed, nor on the bed but he was _very _wet; his body literally dripping water.

Movement from Sarah's hand caught his eye. She was holding a pitcher; an empty one. His brain struggled to keep up. What The Fuck…it was a dream?? He was so embarrassed; he had little doubt that she knew what his dream was about. He watched her as she scanned his body with an arched eyebrow and a flirty grin "I hope it was as good for you as it was for me!" she laughed as she retreated upstairs.

When morning arrived Sarah walked back down stairs and saw Chuck asleep on the floor looking like hell after his dream. She knew she shouldn't have messed with him but it was to enticing. Something about this house just made you want to either play around or screw around. They really didn't need to be screwing around no matter how good it was or how much they enjoyed it, it would only make things worse when they went back to reality.

So Sarah let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. The aroma hit Chuck's nostrils and he made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sarah eyed him from her spot on the opposite side of the room. His eyes were sunk in and sleepy, his body looked like it had been thrown the ringer and in a way it had. She poured 2 cups of coffee and sat down next to him placing the warm liquid in front of him.

"Peace offering?" he asked

"Yeah, I shouldn't have dumped water on you when you were...dreaming. I apologize." Sarah said trying not to smile.

"Its ok...payback is a bitch, remember that!" he pronounced as he took a sip of his coffee and left the table.

Sarah was surprised at his remark and pressed the matter.

"Hey! You made fun of me the other day after dinner, so don't get all bent out of shape when I pull you out of your dream!"

"I didn't pour cold water on you or anything spiteful like that, in all actuality I made your daydream a reality!"

"Is that what you want Chuck? You want me to suck you off right here? Well guess what...never going to happen." Sarah says angrily as she walks away.

Chuck growls and follows her upstairs.

"I see how it is, you get what you want out of me but when it comes to you doing something you run away. What's a matter Sarah afraid you might feel something real?"

Sarah spun to face him "Don't for one minute think that you know anything about me or how I feel." She snarled.

"Ooohh, did I hit a nerve? Didn't think you had any!" He retaliated.

"That's IT!!" Sarah yelled as she sprang towards him, pushing Chuck to the ground. Chuck was unprepared for the attack and wound up underneath Sarah in a position similar to his dream, the only difference was he was not handcuffed and Sarah was not in a playful mood, she was practically choking Chuck with one hand.

"Still don't think I have any nerve?" she asked as she watched Chuck's faces turn shades of red, blue and purple. Chuck took action by slipping his arms between hers and flexing them outwards forcing her hands off his neck, her eyes raged with fire. Before she could retaliate he rolled hard against her, her eyes fluttered and he grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and pulled her down to his awaiting lips.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and threw her on the bed. "You are so going to get it." He said yanking her pants off of her and throwing them…somewhere?

He jumped on top of her, his one hand massaging her extra set of lips while the other is tangled in her hair pulling back her neck while he sucks and bites it.

Sarah tries to fight but can't find the will power to push him off, especially when she feels his pants slide down to his knees and his cock pressing against her. She gasps when she feels the tip of his head move around her entrance; he stops momentarily just to press a little bit inside her. She is eagerly awaiting the rest of his entry, all of the arguing and wrestling has made her hot and ready for sex. Chuck kisses her one last time and she closes her eyes awaiting the impending pleasure. Waiting…waiting…waiting…"Hey…wha-"

"I am going to take a cold shower now...you have fun with my payback." Chuck said with a large grin as he walked away pleased with himself. It took Sarah a few minutes to register what just happened then she realized that Chuck handcuffed her to the headboard.

She was livid. "CHUCK, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Chuck ignored her, but he did close the door on his way out. He turned on the TV on to drown out the remaining sound of her voice and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sarah swore to kill him slowly when she got out of the cuffs. She tried everything to escape with no luck. 20 minutes later she heard the TV turn off and saw a mop of wet curly brown hair poke it head up within eye sight.

"Are you calm?" he asked kind of nervously.

"Why don't you come over here and see how calm I am!" she said harshly as she twitched in the cuffs.

Chuck took a big gulp and walked over to the side of the bed and stared into Sarah's angry eyes.

"You look like the chick off the exorcist!" he joked.

Sarah was not amused she scowled at him before turning her head.

Chuck sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

"It's not funny anymore is it? I don't know why we can't try to make something out of our feelings. (He starts tracing circles around her stomach with his fingers.) I...I want to be your real boyfriend, do real boyfriend things, I just want to make you happy Sarah. That is all I ever wanted. Please just think about it for a while before you completely reject it, I think I deserve that much."

Sarah turned her head back and gazed into those brown pools of his and he could see it in her eyes that she would. He sighed and reached over her and began to unlock the cuffs.

"Don't hurt, kill, or do any bodily damage to me when I un-cuff you...ok?"

Sarah had a small smile on her face and gave a small nod. Chuck released her from her bonds and she rubbed her wrists as she sat up on the bed.

"I am going to die aren't I?" he asked as he saw her stare.

She smiled her devious smile. "Oh yes, but I will hold off till the proper moment."

"So what now?" he asked.

"Why don't we go finish our coffee and watch a movie. You know try to relax a little...ease the tension."

Chuck shook his head in agreement and held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated for a moment then accepted it and followed him back down stairs.

Sarah couldn't take it anymore she was considering having Chuck as a romantic fixture in her life. There was no way they would be able to bottle up their feelings, wants and passions for another…not anymore. Chuck had flat out told her what he wanted now it was up to her to make her choice. Decisions…decisions…decisions!!


	5. Storm Warnings

**For those of you that wanted gentler.**

**Again...WARNING of Sexual Content. **

Later that afternoon, Chuck was moving through the house closing all the windows and making sure the front and back door are l

Later that afternoon, Chuck was moving through the house closing all the windows and making sure the front and back door were locked up tight. Sarah was sitting in the living room, passing her time by watching a scary movie about some crazy Australia tourist that kills people, when Chuck catches Sarah's attention.

"What are you doing?" she asks, rather irritated that he is disturbing her movie.

"There is a storm heading this way and by the looks of it a nasty one. I just want to make sure this place is secure you know, it does kind of sit out in the middle of nowhere." He explained.

Sarah's curiosity had gotten the better of her so she paused the movie and walked to the kitchen window and looked out at the blackening sky.

"Ooohh, that does looks nasty, Well if we lose power there are candles and flashlights in the closet and the stove and oven are gas so that shouldn't be a problem either…so I guess we will just ride it out the best we can."

Chuck's eyebrow arched at Sarah's choice of words and he begins to laugh quietly. Sarah notices then thinks about why he is laughing and smacks his shoulder and shakes her head.

They are still in the kitchen watching the storm approach rather quickly, the wind picks up and thunder and lightning started to shake the house. Sarah looks at Chuck with a wild storm of her own brewing in her eyes. She takes her hands and runs them up and down his chest, pushing him back into the kitchen wall. Chuck is surprised as he watches Sarah hands move all around his upper body.

"Ahh…Sarah?"

"Chuck…have you even been in a bad thunderstorm?" She asks seductively.

"No…not really. I mean LA gets some bad rain storms here and there but nothing to terrible." Chuck replies trying to keep his body and emotions at bay.

"That's to bad...(her hands slide up the side of his neck) That was one of the things I loved back on the East Coast." She teased and stepped closer pinning his body between her and the wall.

"I mean the strength and intensity from the lighting and thunder, the rise in the humidity and the smell of the rain is just… (She inches her face next to his ear) orgasmic!"

Chuck lets out a shaky breath, she was right it was a major turn on especially the way she was talking about it and touching him. It took every last bit of self control he had to stop himself from fucking her right there.

"Sss…Sarah. I think I am going to go check the rest of the house." He excused himself from her teasing and got as far away as possible so he could regain his self control.

She just laughed as he retreats from her teasing

A few minutes later Chuck returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Sarah. She was in the middle of fast forwarding the movie to the end. He gave her a questioning look.

She had been watching him out of the corner of her eye whenever he was in sight and his arrival at the couch was no exception.

"It's boring and I don't like to miss endings" she said.

He smiled and said, "They have a pretty large selection, seeing as I'm somewhat of a movie aficionado, how about I pick some?"

A simple expectant look and a grateful smile was all the answer he required to set him off and hunting for movies.

As the storm increased in intensity, they could hear the heavy rain and strong winds whistling outside. Chuck and Sarah found themselves comfortably fixed on the couch watching movies and flirting back-n-forth. Sarah shamelessly flirted with him during The New Guy and he couldn't help making her laugh during Point Break, trying to do his best surfer impersonation.

Dinner was simple, they cooked up a frozen pizza and drank a few beers. Sarah made the comment that it reminded her of college…pizza and beer. Chuck laughed and they enjoyed a few more beers and became slightly buzzed when they returned to the living room to watch another movie.

"I like this…I mean when we can just sit here and be…" Sarah knew what she wanted to say but for some reason the word wouldn't escape her mouth.

"together." Chuck finished.

Sarah turned her gaze to his gentle eyes and smiled. "I was going to say relaxed, but yeah…together works too."

Her smile widened as Chuck put his arm around her then he jumped at the loud crash of lightning and thunder.

"Don't be scared…I will protect you." She teased.

"Now I don't know what to be more frightened of. The storm or your _protection_!" he laughed.

Sarah laughed and laid back on the couch, her feet in his lap listening to the sound of the pouring rain on the tin roof. Chuck watches as she relaxes herself in her position and slowly removes the socks covering her feet.

"What are you doing?" she questions with her eyes still closed listening to the rain.

Chuck doesn't answer right away; instead he takes one foot in his hand and begins a very pleasant foot massage.

"What does it feel like I am doing?" he finally answers.

"I don't know, but please don't stop." She says smiling up at him.

He grunts and starts applying more pressure to her foot as he rubs it. He doesn't notice the set of blue eyes just watching him as he relaxes her further.

_He would do this everyday_, she thought, _and everyday I let him is another day I fall more and more in love with him. Screw it…I can't take it anymore._

"Chuck?"

"Hmm."

"This morning when…when we were upstairs,(she blushed a little thinking of the event) you said you wanted to be my real boyfriend and do real boyfriend things. Is this one of them?" she asked.

"One of many." He replied not taking his eyes off her foot.

Sarah sits up and pulls her foot away and crosses her legs on the couch looking at Chuck.

"I know when we return to LA things are going to be...a little off. I mean I have tried to keep things as uncomplicated as possible and have failed miserable, but I don't think I can do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore." Sarah confessed.

"Tell me what it is you want then." chuck replied in a low voice.

Sarah became slightly uneasy, she knew what she wanted to say but would he understand it? _Oh well here it goes..._

"I want to be a real girlfriend, I want to hold your hand and kiss your lips, feel your touch. I want to wake up next to you everyday exhausted after making love all night. I want to see that sweet smile and loving personality. I want you Chuck there is no other way to say it."

Tears have started to form in Sarah's eyes; they roll down her cheek when she sees the man before her tear up as well to her admission.

Sarah wipes away the tears from his face and watches his eyes close upon feeling her touch. Chuck is completely content; he takes her hand and softly kisses her fingers, her palm not knowing where to stop continuing up her arm as he uses his other hand to gently lay her back down on the couch. When he reaches her shoulder and neck Sarah's heart is beating a mile a minute. This is what she wants but she has conditions.

"Wait!" She calls to Chuck just as his lips make contact with her chin. "I need to say something else before we continue."

Instead of sitting up and looking at her, Chuck lays his head under her chin and wraps his arms around her body.

"There are a lot of things I am bad with...you know talking about my feelings and just talking in general. I need to know that you won't push me if I'm not willing to share some things just yet. I need you to be patient with me and go slow because I want this so bad I don't want anything to screw it up."

"Sarah...I-"

"Allison."

"What?"

"My real name is Allison...Allison Lisa Jennings . I just wanted you to know how serious I am about this." she said with a hint of nervousness wondering how he is processing all of this.

"You are amazing you know that?" he says making her more confused.

"You just keep surprising me again and again and every time you do...every time you let those barriers fall for me, I just know you are the one for me." he says as he lifts his head to look into her watery eyes.

"I know this is going to be hard on both of us, its not suppose to be easy but I think we both know well enough that we will fight for what we want and I know the payoff is worth the risk. I appreciate you telling me your real name, I know that was a big step for you and I will be as patient as I can but that doesn't mean you can hide your feelings away, you are going to have to trust me and talk to me when something is bothering you...trust me, trust us."

Sarah has never been this nervous or scared in her life. After hunting down and killing dangerous men, faced many near death experiences nothing has ever come close to this moment.

"I'm in love with you" she whispers.

Chucks eyes go wide from hearing her words, he can feel her trembling beneath him, he knows she feels vulnerable and scared like a little kid afraid of the dark. He did the only thing he knew.

"I love you to." and convinced her that she made the right decision by kissing her with the most passionate, sweet, desirable kiss he knew how to deliver.

As they contend for the best kisser award a bright white light shines next to the window followed by a loud crash. The noise is loud enough to startle the two away from consummating their new "real" relationship.

"What was that?" Chuck asked a little freaked out.

"Nothing...it was just the lightning and thunder." Sarah explained catching her breath.

"Oh." Chuck said as he stared down at her and watched a smile creep across her face.

"Get back down here." she ordered. And that was one order Chuck had no problem following. He lowered his head but before his lips met hers another bolt of lightning crashes and all of the lights go out.

"Shit...it knocked the power out. Will you go check the breaker box and see if you can get it to turn back on?" Sarah asked.

"Do we seriously need lights? I can see you just fine for what I want to do to-"

"Chuck!"

"Fine, I will go check the breaker box."

Chuck removes himself from on top of Sarah and makes a groaning noise as he moves away from his comfortable position. He walks to the other side of the house and stubs his toe on a table leg and curses the lightning and thunder. Sarah listens to him mock her earlier words about thunder storms being an aphrodisiac, and that deviant smile returned to her face.

Chucks voice filtered in from the back of the house "Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck?" she yelled.

"Ahh…where exactly _is _the breaker box?"

"In the pantry, open the door and walk all the way to the back and it's against the wall to the right." She replied.

Chuck makes it to the breaker box and flips he switched a few times with no luck getting the power back on.

"Nothin" he yelled to inform her of the situation.

"Ok, come back then, I need you to do something else." she yelled back.

Chuck sighed and started walking back in that direction following along the wall to avoid another run in with the furniture.

"God, I hope she doesn't expect me to go out into that storm to find the problem." He quietly mumbled to himself on his journey back to her. "I am so not suited for monsoon rain and playing tag with lightning; in the dark no less."

As he made his way closer to the living room he saw dim light filling the room. When he entered the room his jaw could have hit the floor from what he saw. He was frozen in his position, wanting to move but not really as he was engraving the scenery in his mind to have forever.

The living room was surrounded by candles producing a very romantic atmosphere, and there on the floor lying on a blanket with the couch cushions was a very naked Sarah lying on her side facing Chuck.

Chuck just gapped at her, her long golden hair dripping down her back with a few strands over her shoulder resting between her neck and breast. Her head rested in her hand while the other hand was down by her waist. She stared at him intently then rolled over on her stomach.

"Would you be a good boyfriend and massage my back?" she smiled deceptively at him.

"OH, God…This better not be a dream!!" he said as he moved around the couch and behind Sarah, pulling his shirt off as he dropped to his knees at her feet.

Starting at her feet he glided his hands slowly over the back of her legs and onto her butt, pausing briefly to shimmy himself forward on his knees, coming to a rest when he straddled her thighs. With his body repositioned, his hands continued their upward glide by sliding up her sides the rest of the way to her neck. He leaned down placing small kisses on her back going up her spine then digging into her neck.

The feel of his lips tantalizing her skin causes her to moan, the touch of his fingers makes her squirm in delight. He reaches for the massage oil she had next to her and lightly applied it to her back. His hands caressing her shoulders breaking up the tension in her muscles then slid down to the center of her back working his thumbs against the sides of her spine.

_God his hands feel so good_, she thought. _He was definitely wrong when he said he wasn't good at anything because...aaauuuhhh_.

She moaned as his hands came down her sides and slowly moved back up applying the right amount of pressure to her aching muscles.

_He can kiss, he can screw, he can definitely massage...oh god I love him_.

Sarah felt his hands leave her body and the pressure of his weight leave her legs, followed by the sound of his belt and the rustle of his pants hitting the floor somewhere off to the side. His hands retuned to her back but his motions moved from her shoulder, under her arms to her breasts then back around to her back.

Sarah acted like dead weight; she loved it when his hands would slide under her lifting her up as he squeezed her breasts then the gentle push back down when his hands returned to her back.

Luxuriously long moments went by as Chuck slid his hands up and down her back, never focusing on one spot very long, spreading pleasure where ever he went. The scented massage oil wafted up to her nose, creating a mental image of making love to Chuck under the shade of a large tree, in the middle of a field filled with softly scented flowers. As her muscles relaxed and the tightness faded, it was replaced by a slow burning heat in her loins.

Chuck could feel her breathing change and quicken as he massaged her. He stopped long enough to pour more oil on her, starting near her neck and quickly moving down her spine but unlike the first time, he didn't stop when he reached her butt, he simply slowed, letting the oil run down between her legs and onto the blanket, as it dripped off of her.

His hands moved quickly to catch the drips, moving his palms over her butt and slipping between her legs to tentatively brush her moist canal, eliciting a breathy whimper from her, before moving his hands away and up her back.

Chuck grinned to himself as he sensed her disappointment, when he removed his hands from between her legs. Little did she know he was just moving onto something more enjoyable.

Still straddling her legs he shifted his pelvis to just below her butt and on his next upward sweep of his hands on her back, he shifted his pelvis to point his hardened cock down towards her wet entrance. As his hands moved towards her neck, so moved his cock towards her wet hole. A fraction of resistance was met, as his cock slid on the oil before landing where it needed to be and slide into her.

Her reaction was immediate and intense. "Unhhhhhhh…yesssss", she moaned into the carpet. Chuck fought to keep focus as waves of intense pleasure jolted his body. The heat from her pussy threatening to overwhelm him. _"Oh, my fucking god…..how am I going to last long enough in this heaven, he thought._

He moved forward until his hands reached her neck, with his cock firmly buried, then he began a slow retreat with his hands moving back down while pulling out of her at the same time. As his hands crossed her butt, he pulled out completely with a whimpered "noooo" escaping her mouth. His fingers skimmed across her firm ass to land between her legs, playing with the outside of her pussy, while teasing her clit with his finger tips. Her moans increased in frequency.

Without letting her get too excited he switched again, dipping his fingers into her for a fraction of a second before jumping back on their upward journey to the neck.

This time she recognized the movement of his hips and lifted hers off the carpet, to facilitate a faster entry. If Sarah had seen Chuck's face, she would have described his grin as devious as he came up with an enticing way to keep her going without losing control of himself.

Chuck slipped the head of his cock into her and _stopped_, but kept his hands moving around her sides to caress her breasts. As he massaged, he slowly moved the head around the outside of her pussy, dipping in an inch or so before retreating.

She had begun making a soft continuous whimpering noise, somewhere between crying and heavy breathing.

Teasing her for several minutes he relinquished control by leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "Would you like me to turn you over?"

"Yes" she breathed, the sound barely audible to his ears. _All the better to fuck you Chuck, she thought._

After flipping her over, Chuck repositioned himself so he was straddled by Sarah's legs. He ran his hands up her arms down her neck running all the way to her knees. When he began to slowly work them back up from which they came he leaned forward capturing her lips while she moaned softly feeling his nimble fingers caress every inch of her body. She felt his cock pressing against her..._god did she want it back inside her_.

Now that she was facing him she saw every reason to start exercising some of the control she had regained. She rubbed her fingers against the pressure points in his neck making him slightly discombobulated from his task at hand. He looked into her wanting eyes and for the first time he knew that this was her...that this was them for the first time making love and nothing was going to stop him from giving her all of himself. Not even if a tornado came and blew the house away...not even if the entire CIA, NSA, FBI, CSI, whatever, came bursting through the door. He was going to sit here and make love to this amazing woman that has finally shown him her true self and loves him.

He finds himself deeply massaging her stomach as her fingers still apply a slight bit of pressure on his neck. She brings a hand in front of his face and he kisses it and exhales a long breath causing her to shudder slightly. He returns his gaze to hers, he watches her lips move and the words _I love you _silently escape from them. Chuck is so at ease a happy whimper escapes him as he lowers his head and reconnects their competing lips.

Sarah decides to end the massage, she doesn't have to say it with words just her actions as she lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist. He is in heaven, he falls on her making no space between them and unites their bodies as he slowly, gently and lovingly slides inside her. She gasps at his entry then whimpers subtly in his ear. Their kisses are soft and deliciously long, their touches are tender and loving, their strides are slow and tormenting.

They are so lost in their act of true confession that they are no longer aware of their surroundings. The storm outside rages on with its destruction, the candle lit room is no longer a thought in either of their minds. What had started out as there way to release all their tension, lust and frustration is now being preformed in an intimate act of desire, passion and love.

The candle light flickered dimly off of their conformed bodies, sweet sweat appears off the moving muscles from their slow movements. Leisurely thrust followed by deep breaths and moaning kisses stimulate them even further. There was no fast attack or dirty undertone, this was the pure definition of love making.

They hold tightly to each other as they feel a sense of satisfaction never before felt in an orgasm. They don't rush it. Instead they bask in their ecstasy; the simultaneously releases and the feeling of connecting with each other so intimately just steals their breath.

"You feel that?" Chuck asks, breathlessly.

"Mmm...yyeess." Sarah moans quietly.

"Tell me what you feel?" he whispers in her ear.

"Waaarm...accching...aaaahhhhh." she wraps her arms tightly around his back pulling him closer. "Happiness!" she moans loudly as they collapse into each others embrace.

Chuck and Sarah gasp for air and wipe the sweat from their brows still not moving from their joined position.

Chuck can't take his eyes off Sarah, he watches her eyes close as her breathing returns to normal. He traces a finger along her neck and shoulder wiping away the sweat that had formed there before he kisses her neck again.

Sarah sighs contently. "I want this everyday." she laughed.

Chuck smiled as he nuzzled his head in her neck. "Everyday? Are you trying to kill me?" he joked.

Sarah rolled over on top of him and kissed his lips then traced them all the way down to his neck before resting her head on his chest.

"I think you could suffer though it!" she replied.

Chuck laughed as his arms held her tightly against his body. "I will sure as hell die trying!" he declared.

Sarah lifted her head and stared into those brown pools and was lost in his gaze, until she felt his lips brush against hers causing her to close her eyes and sigh contently. When she opened them back she smiled and whispered. "Again!" then rolled him back on top as he took the lead.


	6. Exploring the unknown

**Thanks everyone for the emails and comments, Please keep them coming and let me know what you think, thats what keeps me writing!! :) Enjoy!**

**Warning!! High Sexual Content!! :)**

Sarah woke with an uneasy feeling as she found herself lying in bed. Last thing she remembered was being locked into Chuck's embrace down in the living room after making love. Now she is in bed with no sign of Chuck.

"That had better not have been a dream!!" she says into the pillow a little upset.

"No…last night was defiantly not a dream."

Sarah's head turned to the direction of the voice and there on the stairs was Chuck holding a cup of coffee. She smiled and thanked the lord in her head while she watched him move over to the bed and sit the cup down on the table.

She smiled as he climbed into bed next to her, his look filled with such great intentions it made her shiver. He had made love to her, he let go of all his apprehension and allowing his body to express every urge he had harbored for the last year, silently dissolving the last of her defenses. Her body answered him, letting him in, releasing herself to him until there was nothing left of her that he didn't know, hadn't touched. He made her cum with his mouth, his hands and finally his body until she had no where left to hide and in their final release the sounds that filled the room were pure, primitive.

He looks over and smiles as he places a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

She smiled and stretched lazily in the bed before wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Like a baby." She replied.

"Good, the storm passed and the power came back on. It's actually a very beautiful day…I was wondering if you wanted to go out and explore, you know while we can."

"You want to go exploring?" she asked hesitantly, Chuck was not the exploring type.

"Yeah, I figured it would get us out of the house and we can see some of the country and..."

"and what?" she pressed.

"And if we don't get out of this house I am going to be all over you and have crazy sex dreams till they kill me." He finished

Sarah laughed and whispers in his ear. "Why would they be dreams? I'm sure I would be more than willing to give you the real thing!" she teased.

Chuck thought he had died and gone to heaven as Sarah rolled on top of him straddling his legs.

"You know, it just occurred to me that every time we have had sex or made love you have been in control! I think it's time that I am." She said seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" Chuck asked a little afraid of the answer.

Sarah just smiled and slid her hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his cock. She smiles as she watches at his reaction. She watched him close his eyes as a groan slipped from his mouth.

"Don't close your eyes. I want you to watch me." She ordered.

He grunted and blew out a long breath and thought about how he liked her being in control, a bossy Sarah is a really, really hot and sexy Sarah. Only groans, moans and other unintelligible noises were going to be able to come from his mouth at this moment anyway, so he obeyed, though he had to struggle to keep his eyes open as she continued to work.

Sarah slowly and tortuously slid her hand up and down the length of him. She was getting turned on because she wanted to taste him, feel him fill her. So she leaned over him, bringing his cock fully out of his boxers, then brought her mouth to his cock. First, she rolled her tongue over the tip of it, circling there, teasing him. Then, seconds later she brought his full length into her mouth without hesitation. It was deliciously intoxicating; he tried not to cum right then.

Sarah had thought about doing this many times before, even after Chuck had that dream with the handcuffs. Now that she was finally doing it, she was struggling to find a reason not to do this every chance she got.

His eyes just watch in awe as she works her lusciously warm mouth up and down his cock. She stares back then extracts long joyous moans that vibrate against his cock sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. She loves to watch his reactions and his eyes roll into the back of his head as she pleasures him further.

She could feel him coming to the edge, the moans coming out of his mouth urging her on and on even more. She increased her pace, making him cum in her mouth almost immediately, she hears the faint whisper her name. His eyes were closed as he thrust into her mouth one last time to make his orgasm last as long as he could.

His body twitched again as Sarah gave one last long excruciating suck on the tip of his head, smacking her lips when she was finished. She watched his rapid breathing slow to a normal steady pace before she spoke.

"So…was it better than your dream?" she asked

Chuck tried to laugh but the need for oxygen was far greater, when he finally caught his breath back he responded.

"It was adequate." He laughed as he saw the angered look on Sarah's face. Before she could speak Chuck grabbed her and rolled on top of her.

"Get off me Chuck!" she hissed.

"No way baby, turn about it fair play." He responded as he lowered his head and brushed a feathery kiss over her lips, then gliding down the slope of her neck. He reached her heaving chest and placed soft kisses over her hardening nipples before viciously attacking them with his mouth.

Sarah squirmed and moaned at the sensation of his mouth sucking hard on her nipples. She felt one of his hands groped her breast while the other skimmed down her side and between her legs. Chuck caught her moan in his mouth as he kissed her deeply while his fingers parted her lips and rubber her clit. Sarah's hands found their way into his hair and clinched it tightly as he made slow and steady motions over her pussy. She screamed with pleasure as she felt his fingers slide inside her and start to move at a rather fast past.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" she moaned.

Chuck bent his head and kissed her and nipped at her lower lip. "Feeling you." He replied, but all of a sudden he stopped his torture and pulled his fingers out of her.

She groaned in protest. She heard his voice like it was far away summoning her attention.

"Do you want me to stop Sarah?" His hand trembled with the effort of restraint; the sound of his blood rushing filled his ears. Every time he touched her, her whole body answered, it was so intensely sexual he could feel the charge directly to his loins each time his hands moved over her. In one stroke, her breathing became shallow, her pulse raced, her skin tightened, her body became warm, wet and supple. "Do you?"

He gripped her nipple between his fingers. She wanted to answer him but her body was imposing all her attention and her words would not form. He tightened the pressure on her nipple, bordering the edge between screaming pleasure and pain. Her body jerked again, her stomach tightening as a long moan escaped her and her pussy pulsed in need.

She inhaled deeply, pushing the words out on the next breath, "no, don't ever stop."

He smiles and kisses her deeply, sliding his hand over her breast as she is lifting toward him. He rolls her nipple between his fingers soothing it and enjoying the way she moans into his mouth, her hips are rocking gently. He kisses his way down her body, his tongue darting into her navel as he passes, moving down to her thighs. His hand caresses her leg and she spreads them, aching for him to touch her again. He moves between her legs, easing them further apart as he nibbles a path on the tender flesh inside her thigh, she is squirming beneath him, panting softly.

He inhales the scent of her, sliding his hands under her, he lifts her hips and slides his tongue between her lips, opening her as he pulls her toward him and places his mouth on her. Sarah moaned loudly, reaching out her hands and clutching his hair, her head shot back as her body vibrated with desire.

He moved rhythmically against her, nibbling and sucking, his tongue darting and flicking against her, swirling quickly in and around her, his hands firmly holding her against him. She was moaning a long low sound which fed his delirious movements; he could feel her thighs trembling against him. He moved one hand to the small of her back, releasing her with the other as his lips fasten around her swollen clit. He slipped his fingers back inside her burning depths, her smooth walls quiver around him as he stroked his fingertips against her most sensitive region without mercy.

She cried out his name, her breathing tattered as she struggled with the waves of pleasure consuming her. Her feet pressed against the bed, pushing her up and against him as her orgasm erupted from her, curling her toes as his name bellowed from her lips. He increased his speed and her hips slammed against him, his hand pushing against her, lifting her while he sucked firmly on her clit.

She was crying out, her hands pulling the sheets up in tight fists when the second wave hit her. He quickly began sucking the juices gently from her folds as her body clenched around his protruding fingers and her shoulders and legs curled inward desperately trying to hold her at the peak of the intense feelings overpowering her body.

Her heart was beating in her chest not letting up as she was still overwhelmed with pleasure. He slipped out of her, moving up next to her and she curled on her side, drawing her legs together and up against her belly she wrapped her arms around her knees, needing to hold onto herself as her muscles continued to twitch. He laid behind her with a monstrous grin, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

When he felt her breathing calm he moved his lips to her ear, "Sarah, I really love this place!"

A few hours later Chuck emerged from the house in a simple t-shirt and jeans followed by Sarah who is wearing shorts and a tank top. The walk around talking and playing in the standing puddles left by the storm. Sarah laughed when she jumped in one and soaked Chuck, he had a 'thanks a lot' look on his face and took off chasing her though the trees. He finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around laughing as he held her.

He put her down and took her hand and they walked causally though the trees.

"How much longer do you think Casey will leave us here?" he asked.

"I don't know…the letter said a week or more so maybe 3 or more days. Why are you ready to go back?"

"Yes…and no. I want to get back to reality but I would be more than happy to stay here with you. I mean things are simple right now with just the two of us I don't want it to become to complicated when we go back." He replied sliding his hands up and down her arms.

"Chuck I told you, when we get home we are going to take things slow. Things won't be complicated just as long as we are not rubbing our relationship in the agencies faces. What they don't know won't hurt them!" she says with a smile.

She squeezes his hand and they continue their walk.

They walk for hours, just holding hands and chatting about nothing really, Sarah avoided the sandwich talk, Morgan can keep that subject.

"You know Sarah now that we are going to be a real couple, there are some questions I would like to ask." He tells her with a devious grin.

"Ok, what kind of questions?"

"You know…those questions." He replies giddily.

"What…sex questions? Chuck come on, I think we have had sex enough times for you to say it without blushing." She jokes.

"Hey I'm sorry I am not as…self confident as you and I'm surely not as experienced as you and I'm not…I'm not…what are you doing?"

"Kissing you neck." She replies and places her lips softly on his pressure point before sucking on it.

"You need to stop being so uptight Chuck, after all the things you have done to me I would think your confidence level should be pretty high." She whispered in his ear.

Chuck wraps his arms around Sarah as she nuzzles her head into his shoulder and runs her hand along his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not as forward or blunt as you and most people are when it comes to sex." He informs her.

She laughs and takes his hand and begins to walk back in the direction of the house.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

"Back to the house, so we can explore this topic further." She replied with a large smile and a laugh.

"Ok…Sarah you're freaking me out a little, but in a way I actually like!" he smiled.

The walk back seemed a lot longer than when they first walked around. They were getting a little unhinged, between the heat, touching each other and topic of conversation it was a miracle that they did jump each other right there.

"We are getting close…so another question. Favorite sexual position?" he asked.

Sarah smiled and looked at him with hungry eyes. "After we've tried them all, I'll let you know."

So, what's _your_ favorite sexual position?" She brought her eyes to him slowly, the fierce blue shining bright in the sun, cutting straight into his soul.

"Any one that has me inside you." He replied with his wide grin. It was cheesy but it still made her mind run wild with the images of them in various positions pleasuring each other till their bodies could no longer function.

Her mind was reeling so much that she wasn't watching her step and tripped over something twisting her ankle as she feel to the ground. Chuck turned and a flood of worry and panic washed over him.

"Oh my god, Sarah are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention and tripped on something."

She turned her body to see what the object was that caused her fall. When she laid eyes on it her body froze and voice came out just barley above a whisper.

"Chuck! There is a rather large and poisonous snake right in front of me, whatever you do don't move!" she said freaking out as the chills rush through her body.

She watched as a 5 ft rattle snake curled up into defensive position shaking it's rattler to warn of the present danger. Sarah's first reaction was to break and run, but with her ankle she wouldn't get away fast enough before the snake attacked. She continued to watch the snake as it stared back, waiting for her to make a move so it could strike, Sarah watched in fear as Chuck walked around the side of her and slightly behind the snake.

"Chuck! What the hell are you doing?"

Chuck just looked at her very calmly, then to the snake. He watched the snake get confused about it's potential target, not knowing if it should attack Chuck or Sarah.

"I am going to get it to come after me while you get away." He said.

"I don't fucking think so!" she hissed

"Sarah, I'm not hurt and can out run a snake. If you move it will attack. I am not going to sit here and argue with you so get ready to move."

Sarah was not happy with this situation, the snake could just as easily strike Chuck and then they would be screwed with no medical facility around for miles. They glared at each other and when Sarah noticed that he was going to do it whether she liked it or not she just nodded her head to let him know she was ready.

Chuck walked a little closer to the snake causing it to shift it's attention to him. The fast movement startled them both and a small concerned breath escaped from Sarah.

"It's ok, on 3 I am going to run and it will follow. I want you to get up and head to the house; I will be right behind you."

She shook her head in acknowledgement and prepared to move. She watched the snake stalk Chuck with it's eyes waiting for his move. The next thing Sarah knew Chuck kicked dirt at the snake and took off running, he didn't even bother counting. The snake lunged but missed him, Sarah took the opportunity to get away hobbling on her leg and running to the house.

As she reached the back door she turned and was horrified that she no longer saw Chuck. The area around them was pretty open with high grass over by the trees. She began to worry that the snake had bit him and he is lying in the grass slowly dieing from the poison. Her breathing becomes fast and the fear of her thoughts causes her eyes to water. She gets ready to go back out there and find him; she knew she should have never let him do that in the first place.

Just as she gets ready to go back, the back door opens up behind her and Chuck swoops her up in his arms and carries her into the house.

"You asshole, I thought you got bit!" she screamed.

Chuck ignored her scolding and carried her to the living room and laid her down and started to remove her shoes.

"I told you I could out run a snake, I ran all the way around to the front of the house." He told her while looking at her ankle.

"Don't do anything like that again…please. I don't ever want to think-"

Chuck stopped her from talking by kissing her lips.

"Sarah…stop talking!"

She couldn't speak, she just stared into his eyes and all coherent thought had left her brain. She watched Chuck as he massaged her ankle and rotated it to make sure it wasn't too serious. Leave it to him to always be the care giver in any type of situation.

He continued to rub her ankle, using his fingers to apply the right amount of pressure and finesse. In a low whispering voice he asks her "Better?" She looks up from her foot and sees that he is looking directly at her, her breath hitches and all she can manage to do is shake her head yes. He smiled and put her foot down and touched her cheek, she brought her hand over his and kissed the inside of his palm. Between that and the intense stare off they were having, that was all he needed to build up enough confidence to do what he was about to do.

He leaned in and barely kissed her, their breath mingling as his tongue ran over her upper lip, she opened her mouth to him, moving her hand behind his neck and pulling him into her. He eased his head back and kissed up her jaw, taking her ear lobe into his mouth and sucking gently, running his tongue around the edge of her ear as a small gasp escaped her lips

A soft moan came from her; he could feel the vibration in her lips. She leaned back slightly, pulling his t-shirt from his jeans, he released her long enough to let the shirt leave his body. She placed her hands on his chest, running them down the front of him, on the way back up her fingers ran though his chest hair and traced the lines of his muscles and then she leaned forward, her mouth on him, kissing him, her tongue running across him, circling his nipple, licking over the top of it then biting into the solid flesh.

She was engrossed in him, moving over him nipping, kissing, sucking the flesh as she went, dragging her teeth across his nipples, moving up to his neck and biting into his shoulder. Her hands were lightly raking up and down his back and arms. He was groaning a low steady growl from his chest; she loved the sensation of the sound underneath her mouth, the taste and scent of him driving her from one spot to the next.

He had never had a woman attend to him like this, lets face it, he never really had a woman do much of anything to him, it was driving him crazy, the feel of her against him, hungry to taste her, and her moving so sensuously over him. He had to concentrate to maintain his control.

When she moved back to his neck he pulled her back into him, a small breath rushing from her as she felt his erection press against her. He moved to her lips, kissing her aggressively, moving his tongue in and out of her mouth, touching hers and withdrawing over and over until she felt dizzy. His hands moved up her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts, her skin was on fire.

He paused and stripped her tank top up from her body, she trembled as his hands returned to her body, sliding up her sides, his thumbs swept out and over her nipples through the thin material of her bra, she jolted slightly in his grasp and tilted her head back. His mouth traveled back to her ear, his thumbs moving steadily over her nipples in a relentless pattern, perking beneath his touch. His voice was hot in her ear, "you feel so amazing." He could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin at the sound and feel of his voice, "Sarah, lets go to bed, I want to feel you against me."

She released him reluctantly as he picked her up in his arms and walked her upstairs to bed. He set her down gently on her feet trying not to hurt her foot anymore than it already was, at the edge of the bed then walked behind her. She felt him lift her hair and kiss the back of her neck, letting his tongue follow the line of her back, undoing her bra as he went. He reached to her shoulders and slid the straps down her arms, letting it fall. His hands came around her sides and up, cupping both breasts, letting the weight of them rest in his hands as his fingers caressed her nipples.

He was kissing her back again and came up to her shoulder, peering over he watched as his hands moved over the creamy flesh outlined by the lines of her shirt from their day in the sun. He smiled as his fingers grasped the nipples firmly. She arched back against him, her head against his shoulder, her breasts out, her hips pushing back into his penis, moaning.

He dropped his hands to her waist and undid her shorts, pushing them down until they fell to the floor. Her arms came up and reached back, pulling his head around she turned her face so she could kiss him. His hands moved freely over the front of her, caressing her breasts, across her belly, over her hips and to the top of her thighs, indulging in the soft feel of her skin beneath him. The desire pooled between her legs, she could feel the moisture and heat against her thighs, and everywhere his hands moved her body moved to follow.

She began rocking her hips back against him, pushing up and down, stroking him with her body. His hand traced the edge of her underwear and slipped beneath the material, dipping into her silky wetness and pressing on her clit. She jerked back against him, crying out from the sudden intense shock of pleasure. He removed his hand and turned her around.

As he reached for her she grabbed his wrists and moved his hands behind his back, she brought her hands around to the front and undid his jeans, slowly popping the button and dragging the zipper down. She began kissing his chest again, slipping her hands into the waist of both his jeans and boxers, pulling both down to the floor. He stepped out of his clothes and stood naked in front of her.

She began at his shoulders, touching him with her delicious fingers, kissing him lightly, moving down his body with undivided intensity, burning a path down the center of him. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, feeling the trail of fire in the wake of her mouth. In a flash he scooped her up and laid her on the bed.

She was looking at him, her eyes a bottomless blue, desire rumbling in their depths he kept his gaze locked on hers as he reached down and slid her underwear off. He laid down next to her, kissing her, his tongue teasing hers. She felt his hand across her abdomen, smoothing across her skin, down one thigh and up the other, circling but not touching.

He moved his hand between her legs, he could feel the heat pouring out of her. He took his mouth from hers, rubbing his cheek against her and moving to her ear, "you are so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful."

She wrapped her legs around him, opening her eyes to look at him while she reached down and moved the head of his penis against her eagerly anticipating body, rubbing it up and down in the wet entrance. He was looking at her with a mix of lust and love, she drove him absolutely insane with desire that he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and slowly and agonizingly penetrated into her molting depths.

He felt her walls suck in tight around him; he eased forward slowly, watching as she drew in sharp breath. He felt her lift up beneath him, rolling her hips and drawing her legs up as he sank deeper into her. He watched her arch her head into the pillow, her hands clenched onto his back. He began kissing her neck and slowly moving all the way out and back into her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, locked her gaze on his, their bodies in a rhythm, sliding together, rocking together. She brought his face to hers, their lips barely touching, she moaned as the feeling overwhelmed her. "Chuck you feel so, so…"

"Oh baby, I love you. I love the way I feel inside you." He was whispering against her lips and leaning in to kiss her as he began moving faster, her thighs tightening against his sides as she followed. They moved together, following the urge to go faster, he could feel her tightening around him and he knew she was close.

He pushed rapidly against her, she came up off the bed, calling his name, her thighs crushing against him, her legs and hips lifting them as her body locked on to him. His hips pushed forward, his warm release emptying inside her with each throb against her as she clamped around him, the feeling exploding between them, through them, over them. . Her body was twitching and trembling as she slid her legs back against the bed. Her hands were on his ass holding him inside of her.

She felt him reach up and move the damp strands from the side of her face, she was overwhelmed, her body ached, her muscles were still twitching with small shocks while she was afraid to open her eyes, to let this feeling slip away. He hugged her, their bodies still hot and slick and she held on tightly. He waited, just holding her until he felt her start to relax beneath him. He braced himself up higher on his elbows and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Sarah open your eyes." It was a simple request. Her lids fluttered and she looked at him, her eyes shining, the cool blue washing over him. He smiled a grin of satisfaction and exhaustion and she smiled back. He eased out of her, hearing her groan in protest as he went, moving next to her on the bed.

She looked at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips before letting out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked still caught up in his state of satisfaction.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that we had enough fun outside today and think we should just stay in the house. (Chuck laughed) I was also thinking that, that was one sexual position down and about a hundred more to go before we find my favorite!" she said with a devious grin.

"Well you did say we had about 3 or more days left so I will make it my personal goal to find that favorite position of yours before we leave!" he said in a rather cocky tone.

"Really!" she replied sarcastically. "Well in that case why don't we try a little doggy style next?"

Chuck laughed and rolled back on top of her. "Ok by me!" he said as he started making barking and growling noises into her neck causing her to laugh.

Oh yes the next few days were going to be interesting indeed!! 


End file.
